


Photograph

by YariChan



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Kind of aftergame alternative timeline, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan





	Photograph

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación desde el momento en el que Biff cerró la puerta tras de sí. No eran demasiadas las ocasiones en las que se traía a George a casa, y cuando lo hacía procuraba que, como ahora, no hubiera nadie.  No tenía muy claro a donde habían ido sus padres, pero teniendo a George en su cama el resto del mundo le importaba bastante poco. En menos de lo planeado el cuarto se llenó de gemidos y los golpes de la cama contra la pared retumbaban en el resto de la casa. Ambos cayeron dormidos pocos minutos después de terminar.

Ya hacía rato que se había puesto el sol cuando el sonido del motor del coche de los Tannen les despertó. Biff se levantó con rapidez y corrió a recoger la ropa que ambos habían dejado tirada por la habitación. George se vistió todo lo rápido que sus temblorosas manos le dejaron, no se le hacía bonita la idea de que Irving y Edna les encontrasen de esa forma, y menos en su propia casa. Ya habían terminado de arreglarse cuando los golpes en la puerta sonaron.

-Sabes que las puertas de esta casa me gustan abiertas –Comento Edna, en cuando Biff abrió la puerta, adentrándose en la habitación— ¿Qué hacíais?

-Estudiar –Contesto Biff, agarrando el primer libro que encontró a su alcance y recibiendo como respuesta un simple asentimiento que dejó la habitación sumida en un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Yo… Yo de-debería irme –Dijo George levantándose torpemente de la cama y recogiendo sus pertenencias.

-Espere, señor McFly –Pidió la mujer usando ese tono estricto que tanto la caracterizaba—Ya que está aquí podrá sernos de ayuda, vamos al salón.

Edna abandonó la habitación seguida de ambos jóvenes, quienes al llegar al salón se encontraron a Irving terminando de cerrar la tapa de lo que aparentemente era una cámara de fotos. Biff supuso que la habrían comprado recientemente, pues no se acordaba de que tuvieran ninguna en casa.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Volvió a preguntar Biff, cruzándose de brazos y observando a sus padres con impaciencia.

-Ya que hoy hemos comprado una cámara nueva a Edna se le ha ocurrido la idea de que nos saquemos una foto de familia –Explicó el señor Tannen poniendo dicho aparato en la mesa—Y.

-Y ya que el señor McFly está aquí –Prosiguió Edna, interrumpiendo a su marido—Le pediré que la saque él.

-E-esto yo…—Farfulló George mientras buscaba, sin mucho éxito, una excusa. Finalmente tras un par de segundos soltó un suspiro y asintió—Está bien.

Irving le extendió la cámara y le explicó cómo funcionaba. Solo era darle a un botón y esperar a que saliese la foto, no tendría que haber mayor dificultad. George la agarró con fuerza para que no se le cayese y sacó la foto, un par de segundos después salió por la parte inferior de la cámara. Suspiró de nuevo, aliviado, cuando vio que había salido bien.

-Ahora sí que debería irme –Volvió a comentar a la vez que cogía de nuevo sus cosas.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –Contestó Biff empezando a caminar—Siento lo de la foto, no me imaginé que te pediría algo así

-No ha sido nada –George se apoyó en el marco de la puerta un par de segundos—Además sales bastante bien ellas –Dijo de forma tímida, seguidamente se puso de puntillas y rápidamente plantó un suave beso en los labios del otro—Adiós.

George se alejó de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Biff por su parte, cerró la puerta sin poder evitar que una sonrisilla se apoderase de su rostro.

 

 


End file.
